comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MALIBU COMICS: Men In Black International
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MALIBU COMICS: ULTRAVERSE MALIBU COMICS: MEN IN BLACK YOUTUBE: PLOT: Twenty years ago, Molly Wright witnesses her parents being neuralysed by agents of Men in Black (MiB) while she helps an alien escape, avoiding neuralysation herself as her parents assumed that she was asleep. Years later, having been rejected in applications to the FBI and the CIA on the grounds of her "delusions" regarding the evidence of alien life, she manages to track down an alien landing and track the MiB agents back to headquarters. Although she is caught upon entering the agency, Molly makes such an impression on Agent O, arguing that she has proven her skills in finding out about the organization's existence and has no life outside of her search for the agency, that she is accorded probationary agent status as "Agent M" and assigned to the London branch of the organization. Once in London, M meets High T, the head of the London branch, and manages to arrange for herself to be assigned to assist Agent H in his meeting with Vungus the Ugly, a member of an alien royal family who has a long-standing history with H. During their night out with Vungus, they are attacked by mysterious alien twins who can manifest as pure energy, who seriously wound Vungus. Vungus passes a strange crystal on to M before he dies, claiming that he cannot trust H with it as H has changed since they last met. Although Agent C expresses disdain for H's actions, M points out that few people knew Vungus' location when he was attacked, which leads to the conclusion that Vungus' location was betrayed by one of the MiB agents present when High T assigned H to guard him. Reeling at the implications of a traitor in MiB itself, High T assigns C and M to conduct an investigation while H is relegated to desk duty, with the investigation suggesting that the twins had DNA traces of the Hive, a parasitic race who invade other planets by merging with the DNA of the conquered species. M learns that H and High T were responsible for driving off a Hive invasion at the Eiffel Tower in 2016, using a wormhole included in the original migration to Earth, but since that time H has essentially declined, demonstrating a lax attitude towards his duties and apparently only keeping his job due to High T covering for him out of respect for his past. H convinces M to join him in following up a lead in Marrakesh, where they recover "Pawnie", the last survivor of a small group of aliens who were attacked by the twins. Pawnie pledges new loyalty to Agent M, but they are subsequently attacked by MiB agents coordinated by C, who has recovered video footage of Vungus passing the crystal on to M and believes that she is the traitor. With the aid of one of his alien contacts, H is able to acquire a rocket-powered bike and escape with M and Pawnie, where they learn that the crystal Vungus gave M is actually a weapon powered by a compressed blue giant. As they repair the damaged bike, H's alien contact manages to steal the weapon and take it to Riza Stravos, an alien arms merchant with whom H has a past relationship. Traveling to Riza's island fortress, the trio attempts to infiltrate the base and recover the weapon, but are caught by Riza and her bodyguard. However, the bodyguard turns out to be the alien that M rescued as a child, and he returns the favour by allowing them to leave while he keeps Riza contained. The three are attacked by the alien twins once again, but the twins are killed by High T and a group of agents. Although the case appears to be concluded, H and M review the evidence and realize that the twins' phrases could suggest that they required the weapon to use against the Hive rather than to use it for the Hive, especially when the only evidence of Hive DNA was provided by High T. As Agent C concedes that the evidence favours the idea of High T's deception, he allows H and M to follow High T to the Eiffel Tower. As they travel to the wormhole, M's questioning of H's memory of his defeat of the Hive reveals that he was neuralysed, which is confirmed when they confront High T; the Hive converted High T into one of them and neuralysed H so that he could act as the 'hero' and conceal their true activities. The High T/Hive "hybrid" is able to activate a wormhole that will draw the Hive to Earth, but H is able to draw out High T's true personality long enough for M to use the weapon to destroy High T and the Hive infestation trying to reach Earth through the wormhole. With the truth of High T's conversion exposed, Agent O joins H and M in Paris, where she accords M full agent status and appoints H probationary head of MiB's London branch. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Malibu Comics Category:Men In Black Category:MIB Category:Men In Black International Category:Agent H (MIB) Category:Agent M (MIB) Category:Pawny (MIB) Category:High T (MIB) Category:Agent C (MIB) Category:Riza Stavros (MIB) Category:The Twins (MIB) Category:Agent O (MIB) Category:Frank the Pug (MIB) Category:Man in White (MIB)